


Rebelión: Templo de Hades (II)

by GabrielaLB



Series: REBELIÓN [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action Dueling, Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaLB/pseuds/GabrielaLB
Summary: NUEVA GENERACIÓN.SEGUNDA PARTE DE SAGA REBELIÓN.Albus se prepara para empezar su segundo año en Hogwarts, con la esperanza de que sea un año tranquilo. Pero una oscura conspiración dentro del mismísimo Ministerio de Magia ha logrado infiltrarse hasta Hogwarts..
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley
Series: REBELIÓN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789309





	Rebelión: Templo de Hades (II)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DE AUTORA: Esta historia es la segunda parte de la Saga Rebelión. Se recomienda leer primero Los Guardianes Negros, antes de continuar.  
> ________________________________________
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el universo mágico creado por JKR, y varios de los personajes y lugares que se encuentran a lo largo de la misma le pertenecen a ella. Todos aquellos personajes y lugares que no reconozcan de la Saga Harry Potter, son míos :)

**Capítulo 1: Verano en la Madriguera**

—¡James, pásamela! —le gritó Louis, mientras que se acercaba al morocho para recibir la quaffle. James respondió inmediatamente al encontrar su camino bloqueado por Charlie Weasley, e hizo el pase justo a tiempo.

Louis atrapó la quaffle en el aire y se lanzó a toda velocidad a través del improvisado campo de Quidditch, pero una pelirroja mujer le bloqueó el camino, y con un rápido giro de escoba, le arrebató la roja pelota y se lanzó a increíble velocidad hacia la portería contraria. Con la habilidad propia de una profesional, Ginny esquivó la bludger que le había lanzado Fred Weasley, el hijo mayor de George.

La pequeña Lily no pudo detener el increíble lanzamiento de su madre, y la quaffle atravesó uno de los aros dorados que se elevaba a varios metros del suelo.

—¡Anotación para el equipo de los ADULTOS! —gritó desde el suelo la voz divertida Roxanne, entre risas. La segunda hija de George y Angelina era la encargada de relatar los partidos familiares de Quidditch, pues era muy pequeña para participar.

El clásico del verano se desarrollaba en ese momento en los aires: Adultos contra Jóvenes, Padres contra Hijos.

—¡Buen tiro tía Ginny! —la felicitó desde el suelo Lucy, la segunda hija de Percy, quien miraba con fascinación el partido, sentada junto a su prima Roxie.

Albus sobrevolaba el campo, casi sin prestar atención al partido. Sus ojos sondeaban el cielo, buscando su único objetivo: la snitch dorada. No muy lejos de él, Harry Potter, su padre, cumplía el mismo objetivo, pero para el equipo contrario.

Escuchó los gritos de emoción cuando su hermano James logró anotar un tanto, y fue en ese preciso momento que Harry divisó un leve destello dorado cerca del suelo, aleteando frenéticamente. Albus también lo vio, pero para entonces, su padre ya se había inclinado sobre su escoba, y caía en picada hacia el suelo. Albus torció su escoba _Júpiter 220_ , un modelo algo viejo, en un desesperado intento de ganar velocidad. Su padre no estaba muy lejos de él. La snitch revoloteaba casi al ras del piso, cerca de donde los miembros de la familia que no estaban jugando permanecían sentados. Pero la pequeña esfera dorada pareció percibir que dos personas se habían lanzado a su cacería, y comenzó a sobrevolar el suelo, alejándose de ellos.

Padre e hijo enderezaron sus escobas justo a tiempo para evitar golpear contra el césped. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, pero Harry le llevaba una pequeña ventaja, suficiente como para ganarle.

Albus vio como su padre extendía la mano para aferrar la snitch, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él. Y entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. El joven morocho torció su escoba e impactó contra el cuerpo de su padre, desviándolo de su dirección y haciendo que Harry perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio, y por consiguiente, perdiera también su oportunidad de atrapar la snitch. Harry miró levemente por sobre el hombro a su hijo, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en labios. Albus no perdió tiempo, y estiró su mano todo lo que pudo. Sus dedos rozaron la snitch, y entonces, con una ola de euforia, se inclinó más hacia delante, cerrando su mano alrededor de la misma, y cayendo inevitablemente de su escoba. Rodó sobre el suelo, y quedó tendido en el césped, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, palpitando el momento de victoria. A pesar de estar cerca del piso, había impactado con fuerza, y el golpe le había cortado levemente la respiración. Pero en ese momento, no le importó. Tenía la snitch aferrada todavía en la mano.

Entonces escuchó las exclamaciones alegres de sus hermanos y primos. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, fue que su padre se encontraba agachado junto a él, sonriendo.

—Buena atrapada, hijo—lo felicitó Potter, mientras que le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, que Albus aceptó con gusto.

—¡Eso es talento, sobrino! —bromeó George Weasley, mientras que bajaba de su escoba y estrechaba la mano de Albus para felicitarlo.

—¡Ganamos! —gritaba en ese momento James, corriendo hacia Albus. Abrazó a su hermano con cierta brutalidad. James había crecido varios centímetros en lo que iba del verano, superando por bastante la altura de Albus. Luego, soltando a su hermano del sofocante abrazo, se giró para mirar en dirección a su tío y padrino, Ron Weasley, quien en ese momento se encontraba desmontando de su escoba. —Ey, Ron, no te preocupes, prometo lanzarte la quaffle con más delicadeza la próxima vez, porque parece que los años comienzan a pesar entre los adultos—continuó bromeando James. Louis, el tercer hijo de Bill y Fleur, reía a su lado.

—Todavía estoy lo suficientemente joven como para patearte el…—comenzó a responderle Ron.

—¡RON! —lo retó Hermione, quien nunca jugaba al Quidditch, pero en cambio permanecía en el jardín observando al resto. Inmediatamente el pelirrojo se tragó el resto de la frase.

—Por cierto, muy bien jugado también para ti, James—agregó Charlie, estrechando su fuerte manota con la del mayor de los hermanos Potter. —Eres muy buen cazador, muchacho.

—Yo diría que es un gran inconciente, que no comprende lo peligrosas de sus jugadas— criticó Ginny, pero a pesar de que sus palabras pretendían ser un reto, su sonrisa y el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos decían otra cosa.

—No se puede esperar otra cosa del hijo de la mejor Cazadora que las Holyhead Harpies han tenido en los últimos 100 años—comentó Teddy Lupin, quien para esa ocasión llevaba el pelo de un azul eléctrico. Ginevra se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario, mientras que golpeaba cariñosamente al ahijado de su esposo.

—¿Algo de tomar? —preguntó entonces la voz de Molly Weasley, quien acaba de llegar, trayendo consigo una bandeja repleta de vasos con limonada. Junto a ella, Fleur y Audrey, esposas de Bill y Percy respectivamente, cargaban otras bandejas con vasos. Todos se abalanzaron sobre las mujeres, sedientos.

Albus adoraba los veranos. Aquel día se habían reunido en la casa de sus abuelos, La Madriguera. Era una casa humilde, y que si bien en su momento había resultado algo pequeña para Molly, Arthur y sus siete hijos, ahora resultaba demasiado amplia para sus abuelos, quienes vivían solos. Sin embargo, ellos se habían negado en vender esa casa y mudarse a una más pequeña. Y Albus se los agradecía enormemente. Esa casa tenía historia. Allí habían nacido y crecido sus tíos y su madre, y también, su padre había pasado en esa casa gran parte de su vida. Las paredes de esa casona hablaban por sí solas, contaban increíbles historias. Podía ser una casa humilde, pero para Albus, era la mejor casa del mundo, incluso mejor que su propia casa en el Valle de Godric.

Todos los veranos, la familia entera se reunía a pasar un fin de semana en la Madriguera. Aquello suponía un verdadero problema de espacio. Sus abuelos habían tenido que colocar unas carpas en el jardín, pues la familia era demasiado numerosa, y era imposible que todos ellos entraran dentro de la casa. Charlie, amante de la naturaleza y soltero empedernido, se había ofrecido a dormir en la carpa, acompañado por Teddy Lupin, Fred II, Louis, James, Albus y Hugo. Su hermana menor, Lily, de diez años, dormía junto con sus primas Roxanne, de nueve, y Lucy, de once. Ocupaban comúnmente el dormitorio que había pertenecido a Ron Weasley. En el cuarto que había sido de Ginny dormían Rose, Molly, Dominique, y Victoire, que recién se había egresado de Hogwarts. Ginny y Harry, y Hermione y Ron dormían ambas parejas en el cuarto que había pertenecido a los mellizos Weasley, mientras que George y Angelina ocupaban en cuarto que había sido de Charlie. Percy ocupaba su antiguo cuarto, junto con su esposa Audrey, y lo mismo Bill con Fleur. Estaban apretados, pero el momento valía la pena.

Albus se sentó en el suelo a beber su limonada, agotado como estaba. El sol se encontraba todavía en el cielo, marcando cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Rose se sentó también en el piso. La pelirroja, como su madre, no tenía ningún tipo de talento para el Quidditch, y por lo tanto siempre se limitaba a observar.

—Mañana llegan los chicos— comentó Rose, tratando de disimular su emoción.

—Lo sé. Se supone que Scor llegará por la mañana, a través de las Redes Flu. Y Hedda creo que llega a la tarde, pero me parece que la trae su tío personalmente. —le comentó Albus, también emocionado ante la expectativa de volver a ver a sus amigos.

—¿Por qué la trae su tío? —preguntó Rose, luego de beber un largo sorbo de limonada. Era un soleado día de verano, y el sol era abrasador. Se habían sentado, por lo tanto, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Albus se encogió levemente de hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta de su prima favorita.

—Creo que la trae más que nada porque quiere hablar con papá…—supuso el morocho. Albus sintió de repente que alguien lo aferraba fuertemente del cuello, y le revolvía los cabellos cariñosamente.

—¡Qué partido enano! —le festejó Teddy Lupin, mientras que se sentaba junto a Albus y Rose, a la sombra del árbol. El metamorfomago todavía lucía el pelo de un color azul intenso, con los ojos haciéndole juego, y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor. —Tú deberías jugar algún día, Rosie— sugirió Ted, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. En ese momento escucharon la risa de James Potter, que se acercaba hacia ellos, para sentarse junto a su prima.

—Lo siento, Teddy, pero tengo que oponerme rotundamente a tu sugerencia… nadie que haya visto a Rosie sobre una escoba puede siquiera _pensar_ en incluirla en algún partido. No sólo es un peligro para ella misma, sino también para todo en que la rodea— se burló James, pero le dirigió una sonrisa amable a su prima.

—A diferencia de ustedes, _mi_ vida no gira en torno a una estúpida escoba y un montón de pelotas voladoras—le espetó Rose. James soltó un respigo, fingiendo sorpresa e indignación, y cruzó miradas de fingido espanto con Teddy Lupin.

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir semejantes blasfemias, mujer! — gritó entonces el mayor de los Potter, mientras que se ponía de pie y señalaba con el dedo índice a Rose. Teddy y Albus estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que Rose se mordía el labio inferior y meneaba la cabeza. El espectáculo presentado por James pareció llamar la atención de varios de los que se encontraban cerca, sobre todo de su prima Victoire, quien se acercó en ese momento al grupo.

—¿De qué se ríen tanto? —preguntó la rubia semi veela, sacudiendo su cabello, lanzando reflejos a la luz del sol. La muchacha se sentó junto a Teddy, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Una tontería—le respondió Lupin, mientras que también entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— ¿Les has contado ya de tu nuevo trabajo? —habló de nuevo Victoire, con el orgullo visible en su resplandeciente rostro. Teddy pareció sonrojarse levemente ante el comentario.

—No es gran cosa, Vicky… —comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero su novia lo interrumpió.

— ¡Oh, claro que lo es Ted! ¡Consiguió un puesto en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas! — exclamó emocionada Victoire. Albus casi escupe la limonada que estaba tomando en ese momento de la sorpresa. Todos miraron a Lupin, entre sorprendidos y emocionados.

— ¡Enhorabuena, Lupin! —habló primero James, palmeándole amistosamente el brazo a su primo. Teddy le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? —preguntó Albus, sonriéndole también.

—Es que realmente no es gran cosa… —insistió Teddy, quien trataba de mantener el perfil bajo.

—Yo no diría eso, Ted. Conseguiste un muy buen puesto en el departamento. Nada fácil para alguien que salió hace tan poco de Hogwarts. —comentó repentinamente Harry, quien se encontraba de pie detrás de su ahijado. —Por lo que me comentó McKenzy, todos quedaron muy impresionados con tus conocimientos sobre criaturas mágicas. —agregó el padre de los Potter, mientras que también se sentaba a la sombra del árbol.

—Y bueno, si después de los dos años que estuvo viajando por el mundo investigando esos bichos asquerosos no consideran que tienes suficientes conocimientos para el trabajo… entonces no sé quien los tiene— comenzó a criticar Victoire, haciendo referencia al largo viaje que su novio había hecho luego de terminar Hogwarts, recorriendo el mundo en busca de las criaturas más exóticas y peligrosas. El viaje le había dejado una gran experiencia, y algunas buenas cicatrices.

—¿Y tú, Victoire, ya decidiste de qué trabajar? — le preguntó Harry, desviando el tema de conversación, a sabiendas de que la hija mayor de Bill podía tener un carácter bastante fuerte. Ted le dirigió una mirada de visible agradecimiento.

— Me he anotado en San Mungo para iniciar mi carrera como Sanadora —respondió la chica, resplandeciente.

—Cuando yo termine Hogwarts, voy a vivir del Quidditch— sentenció James, recostándose contra el tronco del árbol. El mayor de los tres hermanos Potter había crecido mucho aquel verano, y con sus trece años, ya entraba en la adolescencia.

—Primero tienes que entrar en el equipo de Gyffindor, primito— bromeó la voz de Fred Weasley, el hijo George, que también pertenecía a Gryffindor, y se encontraba en su quinto año. El pelirrojo jugaba de Golpeador para el Equipo de su Casa.

—Y eso planeo hacer este año. Frank Devon terminó el año pasado sus estudios, lo que quiere decir que queda un puesto libre de Cazador. Y te puedes apostar lo que quieras a que será mío, Weasley—se explicó James.

—Te tomo la palabra, Potter… si no llegas a entrar al equipo, invitarás a salir a Irene Halloway. —lo retó Fred. La sonrisa pareció desdibujarse levemente de los labios de James. Solo duró un instante, para luego ser reemplazado por una expresión maliciosa.

—Pero si entro, tú tendrás que invitar a salir a Giselle Yessel— retrucó Potter, reafirmando su sonrisa retadora. Fred alzó levemente las cejas en expresión burlona.

—Es un trato— aceptó el pelirrojo. Ambos estrecharon sus manos. Albus observó el intercambio de palabras divertido. A Fred le encantaba proponer desafíos, y James siempre estaba predispuesto a aceptarlos.

—Será mejor que vayas comprándote una linda túnica, Weasley, porque tú y Giselle van a tener una cita— se burló James.

—Ya, ya… no te apures a cantar victoria, Jimmy… recuerda que yo _estoy_ dentro del equipo— le advirtió Fred. James lo miró de manera significativa, pero decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

—¿Y tú, Al? ¿Te presentarás paras las pruebas de Slytherin? Ya estas en segundo año, así que lo tienes permitido. —le dijo James a su hermano. Albus lo miró durante unos segundos, pensativo.

Desde que tenía recuerdos que volaba en escoba. Era de las primeras cosas que su padre le había enseñado a hacer. Amaba la sensación del viento contra su cuerpo, y el vértigo causado por la velocidad de la escoba. Le encantaba la adrenalina que corría por sus venas durante los partidos familiares. Y si tenía que ser sincero, pues sí, siempre había soñado con entrar al equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

—Posiblemente lo intente… creo que este año se han quedado sin buscador…—confesó Albus finalmente.

—Seguramente entras, Albus. No he visto a nadie jugar tan bien de buscador desde tu padre—habló la voz de Ron Weasley, quien se había acercado para invitarlos a entrar a la casa, donde Molly había cocinado varias tortas que los aguardaban. Albus no pudo más que sonreír y sentirse algo más seguro ante aquel comentario. Su padre era una leyenda en Gryffindor. Y talvez, con un poco de suerte, él llegaría a convertirse en una leyenda en Slytherin.

* * *

Una semana después de aquel divertido fin de semana en la Madriguera, Albus despertó en su dormitorio, sintiendo cómo su madre lo sacudía primero delicadamente, para luego hacerlo con más fuerza.

—Sólo unos minutos más—balbuceó el muchacho, girando en su cama, y aferrándose a las sábanas.

—Claro que no, Albus. Levántate de una vez. Tu amigo Scorpius llegará en menos de una hora, y tu primero tienes que bañarte y cambiarte… pareces un vagabundo—sentenció Ginny Potter, mientras que hacía un movimiento con su varita, y las sábanas salían despedidas de las cama.

Albus se desperezó en su cama, y abrió perezosamente los ojos. Observó como Ginny corría las cortinas de su cuarto en el Valle de Godric, permitiendo que la luz de la mañana se filtrara al interior, golpeando a Albus en el rostro, y obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver.

Lentamente, se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación, mientras que su madre se disponía a limpiarla y prepararla para la visita. Cruzó es pasillo del primer piso en dirección al baño que compartía con James. Lo único bueno de levantarse temprano era que no tenía que pelear con su hermano por el baño. James siempre se las arreglaba para llegar antes al baño, y tardaba una eternidad adentro, generalmente, sólo para molestar a Albus. Pero considerando que era temprano en la mañana y que su hermano solía dormir hasta cerca del mediodía, el baño se encontraba completamente a su disposición.

Albus se observó en el espejo del baño mientras que se cepillaba los dientes. Observó con detalle su reflejo. Había ganado algunos centímetros, y podía notar su cuerpo más fuerte gracias a todo el deporte que había practicado durante el verano. En apenas unas semanas, cumpliría sus doce años. La simple idea lo llenaba de emoción.

Terminó de cepillarse los dientes y entró a la ducha, para darse un baño, con la esperanza de que aquello lo despertara un poco más. Tardó bastante en bañarse, ya que disfrutaba mucho de sentir el agua golpear contra su cuerpo. Era relajante, revitalizante.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¡Hey, Tritón! ¿Para cuándo planeas salir del agua? —le gritó James, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por lo visto, Albus no era el único a quien su madre había obligado a madrugar.

Cerró la llave de agua, y se ató una toalla a cintura, para salir de la ducha. Se tomó su tiempo para secarse y vestirse, disfrutando por una vez de hacer esperar a su hermano. Finalmente, cuando estuvo listo, abrió la puerta.

James se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Empujó levemente a Albus en su camino hacia el interior del baño, visiblemente molesto.

—Ya era hora—le criticó James, mientras que entraba, y cerraba la puerta de un golpe. El mayor de los hermanos odiaba ser levantado temprano. E inevitablemente, cada vez que su madre lo despertaba, fuera el motivo que fuera, James se mostraba sumamente malhumorado.

Albus bajó las escaleras ya sintiéndose completamente despierto, y emocionado ante la expectativa de que ese día llegaban Scorpius y Hedda. Entró en la cocina, donde ya se encontraba sentada su hermana menor, Lily, de diez años. Lily tenía el pelo colorado como su madre, levemente ondulado, y que en ese momento se encontraba atado en una colita alta. Sus ojos marrones se encontraban fijos en su madre, que en ese momento, se hallaba cocinando el desayuno, al mismo tiempo que leía _El Profeta._

—Increíble… estos nuevos escritores son desastrosos… tendré que hablar con Padme para ver que hacemos con ellos. —comentaba en ese momento Ginny, mientras que dejaba el diario sobre la mesa de la cocina.

La madre de Albus ocupaba un puesto de alto rango dentro de la dirección de _El Profeta._

Luego de quedar embarazada de su primer hijo, Ginny había decidido dejar su carrera como jugadora de Quidditch, para dedicarse a una profesión más tranquila que le permitiera pasar más tiempo con sus hijos. Y así había terminado trabajando en _El Profeta_ , decidida a cambiar completamente el enfoque que dicho diario había mantenido durante las épocas difíciles de su juventud y la de su esposo. Ginny, junto con otros magos y bruja jóvenes y deseosos de cambiar las cosas, habían revolucionado el diario matutino, convirtiéndolo nuevamente en una fuente fidedigna de información.

—Aquí tienen chicos—agregó la señora Potter, mientras que hacía girar su varita, y el desayuno volaba hasta ubicarse frente a ambos hermanos. Lily comenzó a devorar la comida con ansias. A pesar de ser una niña pequeña y menuda, la pelirroja tenía un increíble apetito, que su madre solía comparar con el del tío Ron.

James entró en la cocina algunos minutos después, gruñendo palabras indescifrables por lo bajo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y el ceño fruncido. Se sentó casi con violencia en su silla, haciendo un gran estruendo.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó Lily a su hermano mayor. James la fulminó con la mirada, y luego la ignoró, comiendo el desayuno que tenía delante de él. Albus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa. Y es que su hermano podía tener un muy mal carácter cuando quería.

— ¿Dónde esta papá? —preguntó James, casi en un gruñido.

—Tu padre está trabajando, James. Y si no mejoras esa cara ahora mismo, yo te daré verdaderas razones para que estés enojado, hijo. Te has pasado todo el verano holgazaneando en la cama hasta el mediodía, o encerrado en tu habitación haciendo sabe Merlín qué cosa. Hoy quiero que todos estén despiertos para recibir a nuestras visitas. —le reprendió Ginny. James frunció levemente los labios, seguramente tragándose alguna contestación a aquello.

El reloj de la Sala de Estar sonó en ese momento, dando nueve campanadas, que anunciaban la hora. Ginny dio un leve salto en su lugar, mientras que se apresuraba a sacarse el delantal con el que se había cubierto las ropas para evitar mancharlas.

—¡Rápido, Albus, ya son las nueve, y Astoria me dijo que Scorpius llegaría a esa hora! —lo apremió Ginny, haciéndolo levantarse de su silla, y arrastrándolo hacia la Sala.

Albus se apresuró hacia la Sala de Estar, sintiendo una leve presión en el estómago de los nervios. Hacía ya más de un mes desde la última vez que había visto a sus amigos de la casa de las serpientes.

Apenas había entrado en la Sala cuando vio que un fuego verde se encendía chispeante en su chimenea, y ante sus ojos, en una nube de llamas y polvo verde, se apareció Scorpius Malfoy.

El muchacho de doce años tenía el pelo rubio más crecido que el año anterior, y a diferencia de su padre, que solía peinarse el pelo de manera pulcra y engominada hacia atrás, Scorpius lucía su rubio y lacio cabello suelto, con mechones que se le desparramaban por el rostro. Sus ojos grises brillaban en su piel blanca y en ese momento, lucía una sonrisa imposible de disimular. Una sonrisa también se filtró en los labios de Albus Potter. Parados allí, uno frente al otro, Albus tuvo la extraña sensación de que ese mes separados jamás había existido.

—¡Scor! —exclamó Albus, mientras que avanzaba hacia el rubio chico. El muchacho dejó su baúl en el suelo, y extendió los brazos para abrasarse con su mejor amigo.

—Por un momento pensé que había pronunciado mal el nombre de la casa y que terminaría en cualquier lugar—confesó Scorpius, aliviado. Albus rió.

—Te presento a mi mamá, Scor—dijo el morocho, separándose de su amigo y señalando a Ginny. Scorpius extendió una mano educada en dirección a la Sra. Potter, quien lucía una sonrisa amable para él.

—Un placer conocerla, Sra. Potter—la saludó Scorpius, quien parecía un poco nervioso. Ginny rió levemente.

—Por favor, dime Ginny. Todos lo hacen—le pidió Ginevra, mientras que estrechaba la mano cordial de su invitado. —Te pareces muchísimo a tu padre cuando era joven. —comentó luego la pelirroja, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado de manera curiosa.

Ante ello, Scorpius pareció sonrojarse levemente, y se removió un poco en su lugar, algo nervioso. Y es que el rubio todavía se sentía algo incómodo ante la idea de que su padre y el padre de Albus hubieran sido enemigos en la adolescencia.

—A James ya lo conoces de Hogwarts—continuó presentado Albus al notar que su amigo se sentía un poco incómodo.

James acaba de llegar a la Sala de Estar, y todavía parecía de mal humor. Sin embargo, saludó a Scorpius con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, y el rubio le respondió de igual manera. Junto a James se mantenía parada Lily, quien parecía ansiosa por ser presentada.

—Y ella es mi hermana menor, Lily—finalmente la presentó Albus. La niña se adelantó rápidamente, extendiendo ella primero la mano en dirección al recién llegado.

—Bienvenido. Albus me ha contado muchísimas cosas de ti —habló la pelirroja, con una sonrisa radiante. Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano.

-¿Así que ya me has estado haciendo publicidad?-preguntó Scorpius en tono de broma, un poco más relajado.

—La verdad es que no fue mi intención. Es sólo que Lily es una máquina de hacer preguntas… pronto lo entenderás —le respondió Albus, mientras que caminaban de regreso hacia la cocina.

—Scorpius, ¿quieres algo de comer? —le ofreció Ginny, cuando ambos chicos estuvieron sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Pero antes de que el chico respondiera, la madre de Albus ya había colocado un plato con tostadas y tarta de manzana delante de él.

—¿Y qué tal tus vacaciones hasta el momento? —le preguntó Albus a su mejor amigo, mientras que retomaba también su propio desayuno. James había desaparecido, posiblemente había regresado a dormir a su cuarto. Pero en cambio, Lily se encontraba sentada frente a ellos, con la mirada fija en Scorpius, de manera expectante.

—Bastante bien, de hecho. Pensé que serían algo así como terriblemente aburridas, pero al final, simplemente fueron un poco aburridas—bromeó Scorpius, mientras que comía una porción de la torta.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó la vocecita de Lily. Scorpius se apuró a tragar para responderle.

—Pues, tenemos una mansión aquí en Wiltshire, pero mi padre prefiere vivir en la de Francia—le respondió Scorpius.

—Vaya… Mansión… eso suena grande—comentó Lily, inclinándose levemente hacia delante en su silla, mientras que apoyaba los brazos sobre la mesa. Scorpius volvió a sonrojarse levemente.

—Sí, bueno, es un poco grande…—comentó el rubio, sin saber mucho que decir.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? —preguntó Lily.

—No sé… tiene cerca de veinte dormitorios, el comedor, la Sala de Estar, las mazmorras…— comenzó a enumerar Scorpius, pensativamente.

—Sí, definitivamente grande—lo interrumpió Lily. —¿Y tiene muchos elfos domésticos? —volvió a preguntar.

—Cinco—respondió Scorpius, quien comenzaba a sentirse algo aturdido de tantas preguntas.

—Acá solo tenemos uno… Kreacher. Pero ya esta muy viejo. Y la tía Hermione ha convencido a papá y mamá de no tener ninguno más. ¿Y de qué trabajan tus padres? —le preguntó Lily, inclinándose aún más hacia Scorpius. El rubio miró a su amigo antes de responder. Albus lucía una sonrisa pícara, y parecía estar conteniendo la risa ante la situación.

—Mi padre administra el dinero y las empresas de la familia— respondió Malfoy. Su incomodidad se volvía cada vez más notoria.

—Creo que es suficiente, Lily. Déjalo respirar al menos, lo estas asfixiando con tantas preguntas-intervino finalmente Albus, rescatando a su amigo. —Vamos, así te muestro mi cuarto— dijo entonces el morocho, dirigiéndose a su amigo, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Gracias—le susurró Scorpius, mientras que se ponía de pie y lo seguía fuera de la cocina.

Ambos muchachos subieron las escaleras, y pasaron frente al primer cuarto, en cuya puerta había un cartel de madera, pintado de color azul que decía "James Sirius". Debajo del mismo, el hermano mayor de Albus había pegado otro cartel: "No molestar. Genio trabajando". Albus se detuvo entonces frente a la segunda puerta del pasillo, de la cual colgaba también un cartel de madera, de color verde, que decía "Albus Severus". Entraron en la habitación de Albus, y el morocho se dejó caer sobre su cama, recién armada. Junto a la misma, su madre había colocado otra cama más, y a los pies de ésta se encontraba el baúl de Scorpius. El rubio se sentó en dicha cama, mientras que su mirada vagaba por toda la habitación.

—Así que fanático del _Puddlemore_ —comentó finalmente Scorpius. Albus sonrió mientras asentía.

—Este año estoy seguro de que ganaremos el Torneo Nacional. Tenemos a los mejores jugadores—comentó Albus, mientras que observaba uno de los pósters, donde un hombre de aspecto gigantesco golpeaba fuertemente con un bate una pelota negra, enviándola más allá de los márgenes del póster.

—Iluso… es obvio que va a ganar _Montrose Magpies_. Son los mejores. —lo corrigió Scorpius sonriendo, mientras que analizaba las fotos que Albus tenía pegadas en la pared, sobre la cabecera de su cama. —Tienes una familia grande—comentó el rubio, señalando una de las fotos, donde se podía ver a un montón de gente apretujada para poder salir.

—Oh, sí… esa foto la sacamos hace dos años, durante un Año Nuevo. Mira, aquí están Lysander y su hermano Lorcan, y estos dos de ahí, son sus padres Luna y Rolf—le respondió Albus. Sentados en el suelo, delante de los adultos, se podía ver a un grupo de niños pequeños, y Lysander se encontraba junto a Rose y a Albus. Lorcan reía de algún chiste que posiblemente le había hecho James, a su lado.

Scorpius se detuvo a mirar a los padres de su amigo gryffindoriano. La madre de Lysander, Luna, era una mujer de pelo rubio, largo, y tenía los mismos ojos que su hijo, y la misma mirada de ensueño. Parecía una mujer dulce y despreocupada, y se encontraba de la mano con un hombre flacucho, de anteojos, y pelo castaño largo y lacio y de aspecto bohemio.

—Estos de ahí son mis abuelos, y ese es el tío Bill y su esposa Fleur…—continuó explicando Albus.

—¿Qué le pasó en la cara? Tiene una cicatriz bastante grande…—preguntó Scorpius, mientras que se acercaba más a la foto, para mirar mejor al tío de Albus.

—Lo atacó un hombre lobo cuando era joven… tuvo suerte de que no sucediera mientras que el hombre lobo se encontraba transformado. Pero igual, tiene algunas salidas extrañas… sólo come carne cruda, por ejemplo—le explicó el morocho—.Y ese es el tío Charlie, el que trabaja con dragones… es un tipo muy divertido. Ese es George y su esposa Angelina. Son los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley. Y a mi tío Ron y la tía Hermione ya los conoces.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó Scorpius, señalando a un muchacho alto cuyo pelo cambiaba de color constantemente, haciendo estallar en risas a Lily, quien lo miraba con fascinación.

—Ese es el ahijado de mi padre, Ted Lupin. Es un metamorfomago—le explicó Albus.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó Scorpius, con la sorpresa en el rostro. —Debe de ser muy divertido tener una familia tan grande… ojala la mía fuera igual. —se lamentó Scorpius, mientras que se dejaba caer nuevamente en su cama.

—Bueno, la solución es fácil… sólo tienes que casarte con alguien de mi familia. Rose, por ejemplo—bromeó Albus, con una sonrisa burlona. La cara de Malfoy se transformó inmediatamente.

—Antes me caso con un _dementor_. De seguro que es más cariñoso que tu prima — criticó Malfoy. Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia, y Albus se sintió sumamente agradecido de que su amigo estuviera por fin allí.


End file.
